


Make You Feel

by Windsaver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Sex, Gay Male Character, M/M, Work In Progress, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windsaver/pseuds/Windsaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is a hopeless romantic, he goes through and relives about 600 crushes a day, but one sticks in his mind more. His crush on Zach has some depth to it, Zach is a bit of a flirt, and Kevin can’t help but wonder how close he can get to him. Of course his friend Lily thinks it's a horrible idea, but the temptation remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I am posting here, so any critique or comments would be highly appreciated. Thanks :)

The table was empty that day, Kevin and Lily were the only ones in their friendship group who made it into school thanks to a particularly nasty flu which Kevin was responsible for starting. They sat opposite each other, Lily stirring her cappuccino whilst Kevin stared at his phone.

‘What are you looking at?’ Lily finally asked, looking up.  
‘Nothing really, just some photos…’ Kevin mumbled  
‘Anyone in particular?’  
Lily was always the type of person that liked to pry into the lives of other people, whether it was welcome or not, Kevin had gotten used to it by now and decided that it was only logical to let her in.

‘Just a guy,’ He answered  
‘Who?’ Lily questioned  
‘Somebody in our year, it’s not important…’ Kevin assured  
Lily rolled her eyes and moved seats so she was sitting next to Kevin. Her eyes glanced along the iPhone screen before she furrowed her brow.

‘Zach?’ She said, slightly confused  
‘Yeah…’ Kevin grumbled  
Lily wasn’t very fond of Zach, they had a history and anyone that had a bad history with Lily was certainly not fit for her best friend.  
‘Kev… No.’ Lily affirmed  
‘You can’t tell me not to.’ Kevin rebutted  
‘He’s not even gay!’ Lily shouted, looking around in shock afterwards, but relaxing when she realised nobody else heard her.  
‘I don’t know… We’ve been talking a lot and-‘Kevin started, but was cut off by the sound of the bell.

The two friends departed in separate ways, it was third period, English, which Kevin was lucky enough to have with Zach, if he even bothered to turn up. Zach wasn’t conventionally the type of guy that people would assume Kevin would like but over the last year or so his preferences had changed, he considered himself to be a little bit sluttier and a little bit more confident in himself and that had already caused a lot of good in his life.

Zach tended to show up to school late, or not at all if he felt that it wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t a bad student but by his school’s standards he may as well have been working in McDonalds rather than pursuing a chance to go to University.

Kevin walked into his English class, it was small, only made up of six people, or five and a half, as they would tell a substitute teacher if they didn’t know if Zach was coming. All of them sat around one table, with their teacher, Ms. Hart, at the end. She was one of those teachers that everybody loved, she taught well but she would keep things interested and get everyone involved with something, the way that all teachers should be, in Kevin’s opinion.

When he entered there were four other students in the room, Zach wasn’t one of them. Kevin felt disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see his crush but nevertheless he didn’t let it ruin his day. Although, it was hard to keep Zach off of his mind with the empty chair next to him, the one Zach was supposed to be in. Kevin decided to bury himself in Shakespeare’s ‘Macbeth’ for the lesson, working with his full mental capacity to write some detailed notes which he would be happy to use in the exams that were fast approaching. He had almost finished to sheets of notes when the door swung open. He looked up from where he was, it was Zach, a good twenty minutes late, but that wasn’t so bad… for him at least.

‘Ah Zach, how nice of you to join us’ Ms. Hart said, a tone of sarcasm in her voice  
‘Sorry, I woke up late…’ Zach muttered as walked in  
‘It’s ten past eleven!’ She laughed, causing a chuckle from everyone else  
‘I know, I don’t have any lessons in the morning,’ Zach retorted, sitting down.  
Ms. Hart rolled her eyes, and returned to her marking.

Zach sat there for a second and did nothing before leaning over to Kevin.  
‘Hey… What are we doing?’ He asked  
‘Making Macbeth notes, we don’t have anything else set today,’ Kevin answered  
‘Cool…’

Kevin could start to feel the sexual tension building in the room, maybe it was his imagination and actually it probably was. But nonetheless he started to get a little uncomfortable. He glanced at Zach who had taken out his laptop, a blank document staring at him from the screen as he flipped through his copy of The Scottish Play.  
Zach paused for a second then looked at Kevin, who raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
‘Are you going to Luke and Charlie’s?’ He asked  
Kevin nodded, Luke and Charlie were having a joint 18th birthday party, a rocker and mod themed extravaganza, which roughly 120 people were attending.  
‘What are you wearing?’ Kevin responded  
‘I’m going as a rocker, so kind of classic, black jeans, white t-shirt sort of thing…You?’ Zach replied  
‘Same probably,’ He answered  
‘I’m thinking of getting my hair cut though, like I did before,’  
Kevin had seen Zach’s haircut last time, when they hung out at another party, it wasn’t great, to be honest, it made Zach look like a chav and that was never a good thing.  
‘I quite like it the length it is…’ He whispered  
Zach looked at him for a moment in thought  
‘Well…. Then I guess I can wait then,’ Zach smiled.  
Kevin smiled back and then turned back to the play, he felt a little sense of pride knowing he had just convinced his crush not to cut his hair, in his opinion that was the sign of progress.

The rest of the lesson flew by and when the bell went, Kevin made sure to wait up on Zach before leaving the room. The short walk they had together never amounted to conversation, but rather the feeling of Zach’s presence next to him alone, made Kevin feel warm. But through the silence Kevin could hear his heart beating and flinched every time their hands would accidently graze together

‘What do you have now?’ Zach asked?  
‘A free period,’ Kevin answered  
‘Alright, well I have business studies so I’ll see you later… Or at the party tomorrow I guess,’ Zach said  
‘Yeah, I’ll see you,’ He replied, turning to the staircase that lead to the library on the floor below  
Zach squeezed Kevin’s shoulder and walked off in the opposite direction, Kevin stared at the boy for a while, taking a deep breath to calm himself before finally walking downstairs.


	2. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is planning how he's going to go about getting Zach to like him, or rather have a thing with him. But somebody else may just interrupt that plan and turn Kevin's attention away...

Lily was waiting for Kevin at the bottom of the stairs, and they walked over to one of the seating areas in the ‘loud’ area so they could talk, no work would have been done in that period anyway.

‘What did you just have?’ Lily asked  
‘English’ Kevin replied  
‘With Zach?’  
‘Yeah…’  
‘Did anything happen?’  
‘No… Well… No…’

Kevin felt as if he was being interrogated, Lily was staring into his eyes, squinting slightly, as if trying to stare into his soul. He felt more than uncomfortable and took out his laptop, opening it up onto the previous Macbeth work, which he immediately closed. Twitter was his home domain, he often posted about how much he wanted to get fucked or why straight boys were so annoying, sassy things which everyone was apparently quite aware. In fact, on more than one occasion somebody in his year has asked him about the things he tweeted about, and Kevin could only guess how they were aware of his Twitters existence.

‘I think I might try to get with him at the party,’ Kevin murmured  
‘Really? How?’ Lily inquired  
‘I don’t know, be all flirty and then suck his dick I guess,’ Kevin answered  
‘Okay, that’s a bit forward… I don’t think it’s a good idea.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘Well, because he’ll probably try to get with someone else anyway.’

There was a pause, Kevin knew she was right, he knew that Zach was the type of guy that would happily get with any girl that wanted him… Except for Isabelle, but everybody knew that wasn’t going to happen anyway.   
He thought for a second, he was still content on seeing it through, though he didn’t know if he was actually succeed or not. Lily looked him up and down, she knew he was still thinking about it.

‘It really isn’t worth losing your friendship with him over this,’ She explained  
‘I doubt I will though, he would think I’m really drunk.’ Kevin assured  
‘Then he’d feel like he’s taking advantage of you… If it happens.’ Lily retorted  
‘So you don’t deny it could happen then,’ Kevin smiled  
‘No, that’s not what I meant… I just meant that were it even possible it probably wouldn’t feel right to him,’ Lily stated  
‘I guess… But there’s no harm in trying,’ Kevin said, slightly defeated.

Lily rolled her eyes, she had heard Kevin say the same thing about ten different boys since she met him, all of them ended up in sadness and unfulfilled expectations. A part of her wished that he would learn and change his idea of guys he liked.

Lily left Kevin to his thoughts until lunch, she figured there was no point in trying to convince him that Zach wasn’t going to be into him. By the time the bell rung Kevin was starving. He and Lily walked to one of the canteens, there were three to choose from, though on that day the salad bar looked particularly appetising to both of them.

Kevin walked to his table in the café alone, Lily left him after they got their food, muttering something about a test. Kevin sat down, realising that he was by himself. He would have gone and sat with any of the other people who he spoke to, there was a lot of choice there, but he planned on spending lunch thinking and daydreaming.

He was half-way through the meal when he saw somebody sit down next to him, he looked up surprised, it wasn’t Lily, but rather it was a boy. His name was Chris, he was similar in height to Zach, a bit shorter perhaps, with features that reminded Kevin of a Vampire. Kevin had noticed him from time to time, they had spoken on some occasions. Chris had a birthmark on the back of his ear that Kevin couldn’t help but notice. Perhaps there was some underlying attraction.

‘Hi Kevin!’ He said, adjusting himself in his seat  
‘Hey Chris! What’s up?’ He responded  
‘You look kind of lonely, are you alright?’  
‘Yes I’m fine…. Are you going to the party?’  
‘Yup, going as a rocker… I assume you are as well,’  
‘What makes you say that?’  
‘It’d look good on you…’  
‘You think? I guess so…,’ Kevin finished

There was a brief silence, the two boys smiling at one another.

‘So… I guess I’ll see you there.’ Chris stumbled  
‘Yeah, I hope so,’ Kevin added

Chris got up, he smiled at Kevin and winked at him in a mildly flirtatious manner, then walked away. Kevin, confused by the encounter, did not eat anymore of his salad, instead choosing to throw the rest of it away and head upstairs for some alone time. Something was happening in his mind and he knew exactly what it was… He couldn’t develop another one of those, not whilst he was planning to get Zach anyway.


End file.
